A modular display system typically comprises various sizes and shapes of individual frame members which are interconnected together to form a plurality of display frames. The display frames support various types of display panels that are attached thereto to form the modular display system.
Such modular display systems are typically used by exhibitors to display products or services at trade shows and conventions. An important feature of modular display systems is the ease and quickness by which the display systems can be assembled and disassembled.
Known display systems are typically assembled by using small hardware items such as screws, clips or the like, which complicate the assembly and disassembly process, and which may require the use of tools to facilitate the installation and removal thereof. Further, the use of such hardware is time consuming, and the individual hardware items must be kept track of to prevent them from being misplaced every time the display system is assembled and disassembled.
What is needed therefore is a connector for interconnecting separate frame members of a modular display system to form a display frame which does not require the use of tools, and which is easy and quick to assemble and disassemble.